Catch a fire
by Tipitina
Summary: [oneshot,yaoi]Parfois une défaite n'en est pas vraiment une.


_Catch a fire – Strong Will  
_Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Yaoi, fluff  
Source : I'll  
Disclaimers: Pas à moi

Spoiliers jusqu'au volume 14 !

Il s'en fichait. Ca l'étonnait lui-même mais il s'en foutait. Debout sur le terrain, au niveau du cercle central, il souriait. Ses équipiers non. Certains étaient en colère, d'autres pleuraient et d'autres encore riaient un peu jaune.

Mais il s'en balançait comme de sa première tétine. Il avait joué, encore et encore. Souffert encore et encore, travaillant sa rééducation au maximum, poussant toujours plus loin son corps. Mais il était heureux parce qu'il n'avait plus joué comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

Même s'il s'éclatait sur le terrain à chaque fois, cette défaite-là lui laissait dans la bouche le goût acide d'un bonbon au citron. Du plaisir piquant. Maintenant il savait encore plus où était sa place.

Il l'avait dit à Sumire. « C'est mon chez moi » Il n'était pas encore à Kouzu mais ça, ça lui donnait un avant goût délicieux. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Au fond de lui, le citron lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment une défaite ?

Alors il souriait. Et quand on vint le rejoindre, ce même sourire sur les lèvres, il oublia le goût acide encore un peu plus. Malgré tout, l'équipe adverse était cool. Ils ne sautaient pas en l'air, ne hurlaient pas leur victoire. Parce que ce n'était pas leur genre. Parce que la lutte avait été belle et la victoire arrachée à un nombre ridicule de points.

Mais l'équipe adverse était son équipe. Il aurait bien ri si cette bande d'idiots avait perdu. Il ne voulait pas arriver au sommet le premier. Alors quand le capitaine de l'équipe vainqueur lui tendit la main avec ce petit sourire qui lui était propre et qui pourtant semblait bien plus vrai et naturel qu'avant, il n'hésita presque pas avant de la saisir et de la serrer.

« Quelle grande marque de sportivité ces jeunes gens nous prouvent là ! Quel match extraordinaire ! Je ne crois pas que cette saison Hayamazaki lui-même nous ait offert un tel spectacle ! C'était un vrai délice pour les yeux ! »

« Cher ami je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux. Kouzu l'emporte 70-68 face à la remarquable sélection Negotoura. Ces deux équipes d'exception auraient mérité cette place tout autant. Mais malheureusement pour nous tous, il ne devait y avoir qu'un vainqueur.»

Les deux commentateurs de la rencontre n'ajoutèrent après cela que des mots superflus que plus personne n'écoutait. Sumire essuya ses yeux et Minefuji n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Aucun des remplaçants ne sauta de joie n'ont plus mais les sourires de l'ancienne sélection de Kouzu valaient tout l'or du monde.

-Hey ! Tachibana !

Le brun regarda le moustachu qui s'approchait de lui et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Le garçon ne sut pas commun réagir. Le moustachu ne souriait pas et se détourna en lui lançant un regard en coin.

-T'avise pas de t'enfuir ! On se retrouve à la sortie.

Akane ne répliqua pas.

-Allez viens Hiiragi. Minefuji veut te voir.

Le blond acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard au brun avant de suivre son suppléant vers le reste de la délégation de Kouzu. Akane les regarda s'éloigner et se retourna pour rejoindre son équipe.

Il ne leur dit rien. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Il y avait de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration dans ses yeux-là. L'entraîneur vint les voir et appuya sur la tête du capitaine de cette petite équipe de province.

-Vous avez été fantastiques. De vrais lions. Pour nous tous, il n'y pas de vrai vainqueur.

L'entraîneur de Negotoura prit la recrue à la crête sous le bras et les guida tous vers les vestiaires. Akane les laissa y aller sans lui. Il resta là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les gradins se vident et que le gymnase soit silencieux. Ensuite seulement, il prit sa serviette et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Il n'y avait plus personne juste un mot disant qu'ils l'attendraient dehors. Il soupira et poussa la porte. Elle se referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers les douches et récupéra ses affaires. Il ouvrit son sac et y prit deux pilules qu'il avala d'un coup. Il passa sous le jet d'eau et prit une grande respiration. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Il sortit de l'eau, se sécha, enfila son jean et passa un débardeur pour terminer. Il fourra le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et rentra dans les vestiaires. Il s'arrêta son sac sur l'épaule.

Assis le banc en face de son casier, Hitonari l'attendait. Son jean noir collant à sa peau, son t-shirt sans manche suivait les courbes de son corps, la fermeture éclair sur le devant descendu juste assez pour découvrir les clavicules, il avait encore les cheveux humides, ébouriffés comme à son habitude. Peut-être un peu plus longs ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Hitonari se leva et s'avança vers lui. Akane ne bougea pas. Le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres d'Hiiragi ressemblait à celui qu'il avait ce jour-là en bas de l'hôpital. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Et Hitonari avançait tellement lentement. Trop et à la fois pas assez au goût de Tachibana. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt près de lui, les mains dans les poches, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.

Il voulait parler mais bizarrement aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Alors comme si Hitonari avait su exactement ce qu'il pensait, il lui tendit la main comme un peu avant sur le terrain. Akane leva la sienne et la serra de nouveau. Puis comme si cela coulait de source, Hitonari tira sur sa main alors qu'il tirait sur la sienne et ils finirent par se prendre dans les bras.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le goût acide de la défaite avait soudainement totalement disparu. Ils ne dirent rien parce que c'était comme ça. Parce que quand ils commençaient à parler tous les deux, tout se compliquait. Akane s'étonna lui-même quand il remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Quand ils s'écartèrent lentement, aucun d'eux n'était capable de dire combien de temps avait passé. Hitonari le regarda toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

-J'attends dehors.

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots-là en s'écartant. Il passa à coté d'Akane et celui-ci se retourna après une minute et le suivit en courant.

oOo  
Dehors comme promis, tout le monde l'attendait, Kouzu et Negotoura. Apparemment son remplaçant au sein de l'équipe de Kouzu semblait vouloir le tuer d'un regard et bizarrement, Akane se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite de présenter Sumire à Mohican, vu la manière dont il la dévisageait.

-Alors voilà notre petit traître national !

Il ne vit pas arriver Minefuji qui lui attrapa l'oreille, ni la main dans ses cheveux signés Yamazaki. Il vit très bien les grimaces que lui faisait Harumoto en tenant Mika par la main et les sourires polis de Kanemoto et Shibuya.

- Je suis pas un traître ! Je suis un putain de génie !

Hitonari rit discrètement en les rejoignant.

-O grand faux frère génialissime, si tu nous présentais à ton équipe, fit Sumire.

-Ouais, traitresse. Voilà Mr Sato, Kei, Sora, euh… Mamoru et Mohican.

-J'ai un nom bordel Tachibana ! Hiroshi ! Hiroshi c'est pas compliqué !

-Ben si.

-De notre coté voici Meibi, Yokoi et Yamamoto, présenta Harumoto.

-Bon on peut aller bouffer maintenant ? fit Akane.

S'il avait bien retenu, c'était Yokoi qui semblait lui en vouloir. Allez savoir. Il les laissa derrière et fit route vers le premier restaurant qu'il avait entraperçu, suivi de toute la bande.

oOo  
-Tu restes combien de temps Tachibana ? demanda Harumoto en piquant dans son assiette.

-Fé pas.

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégueu, lança Hitonari.

-Hey entraîneur ! On peut rester jusqu'à leur prochain match ? fit Mohican en train de draguer la pauvre Sumire.

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Vous nous regarderez les ratatiner, fit une autre voix.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Naruse, Takaiwa et Takuya dans un silence religieux.

-Compte là-dessus et va chez le coiffeur Takaiwa. Cette fois, tu ne pourras plus compter sur la chance pour nous échapper, commenta Hitonari en buvant une gorgée de son soda.

-Oh, baby-chan se rebelle ?

-Qu'il t'écrase ou non, tu passera Ailier s'il nous rejoint Takaiwa, affirma Naruse avec son regard noir.

-Rien que pour ça je devrais m'inscrire.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? interrompit l'aîné des Hiiragi sous les regards médusés des jeunes joueurs.

-Si ça t'éclate, répondit Akane en lui faisant de la place.

Takuya sourit un peu et prit place entre lui et Sumire.

oOo  
Le soleil se couchait quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'étaient tous séparés dans l'après-midi. Kouzu devant regagner le stade pour préparer la finale et Negotoura l'hôtel. L'entraîneur avait accepté de le laisser aller librement dans la ville qui fut autrefois la sienne.

C'était pas du luxe. Partager sa chambre avec les mecs de l'équipe était une expérience qu'il ne conseillait à personne. Alors il errait là depuis un moment et c'est inconsciemment qu'il arriva là. Enfin, presque. Il avait parlé avec sa mère et elle pourrait le torturer dès qu'il rentrerait à Kouzu après les examens de fin d'études dans un mois et demi. Il avait un peu parlé avec Sumire et il avait été content d'apprendre qu'elle avait un petit ami. Même s'il voulait tester son prétendant avant que quoique ce soit ne dégénère.

Alors c'était logique non ? Il en avait besoin. Plus que jamais. Il se frotta le nez et se décida à frapper à la porte. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps. Il entendit le son de la télévision disparaître et le bruit des pas sur le parquet, la clé dans la serrure puis le cliquetis de la porte qu'on ouvre.

Les yeux clairs devant lui s'agrandirent à peine, surpris sûrement.

- Salut, dit-il un peu embarrassé.

Hitonari se poussa un peu pour le laisser entrer. Le brun passa la porte et enleva ses chaussures sans même défaire les lacets, posant son sac sur le coté. Il sourit un peu en observant la pièce.

-Rien a changé ici, dis donc. T'es sûr de vraiment y vivre ?

-J'y dors en tout cas.

Il se retourna vers Hitonari qui venait de fermer la porte. Hitonari était dans l'ombre, la lumière du couchant traversant par la petite fenêtre de l'entrée. Ils ne dirent rien et Akane sentit un malaise prendre le pas sur les papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac.

-J'repasserai.

Il secoua un peu la tête et s'appétait à sauter dans ses baskets quand Hitonari le saisit par le poignet. Akane leva les yeux et croisa ceux qui le regardaient intensément. Alors son malaise recula. Il tendit la main vers la joue du blond et Hitonari le tira vers lui presque dans le même mouvement.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement et leur souffle s'interrompit. Leur coeur battait la chamade dans leur poitrine. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement. Goûtant chaque parcelle de la bouche de l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux et Akane aurait voulu ne jamais les rouvrir. Puis Hitonari recula à peine, juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien et reprendre sa respiration.

-J'ai voulu faire ça tellement de fois…murmura-t-il.

Quelques baisers légers suivirent, les rapprochant encore plus. Akane goûta une lèvre entre les siennes avec délicatesse et s'écarta.

-J'en crevais d'envie, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Hitonari ferma les yeux et réprima à peine un soupir avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Akane, l'embrassant encore et encore avec une passion urgente et une pointe de désespoir au fond de la gorge. Il sentit les mains d'Hitonari s'agripper à sa taille et il resserra ses bras autour de son cou.

-Si tu savais… Hmm, si seulement…gémit Hitonari.

Ses mains dégagèrent la chemise qui restait à l'arrière de son pantalon. Leurs soupirs s'évaporèrent dans un enième baiser.

oOo  
Akane ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il se sentait bien là. La main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux désordonnées, la mélodie du cœur sous son oreille le berçait encore mais il n'avait plus envie de dormir.

-Bien dormi ?

Le brun s'étira un peu, bougea et se lova un peu plus contre le corps de son amant.

-Ouais.

Hitonari sourit et embrassa les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le menton. Akane baisa la peau pâle sous lui quand soudain un bruit très caractéristique le fit se figer. Akane releva la tête vers lui, les pommettes roses et Hitonari le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-T'as pas un biscuit qui traîne dans le coin.

Hitonari éclata de rire. Enfin, à sa manière. Akane fit la grimace et lui pinça les côtes. Hitonari se calma lentement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je vais te donner encore plus faim.

Hitonari le poussa en arrière pour l'allonger sur le dos et l'embrassa, faisant disparaître sa main sous le drap. L'estomac d'Akane ne se manifesta plus.

oOo  
Il était tard mais le soleil tardait à se coucher. Allongé sur le sable encore chaud, Akane soupira doucement. Derrière lui, Hitonari regardait le ciel, la tête de son amant sur le ventre, ses mains posées sur ses bras.

-On va pas se voir beaucoup à partir de demain.

-Tu repars pour Nagasaki ?

-Pas vraiment mais ton match c'est dans six jours non ?

-Ouais.

-Je partirais probablement dans deux jours.

-Je vois.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant. Hitonari se pencha sur Akane et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il fit descendre tendrement ses bras le long du corps de son amant, embrassant tour à tour le coin des lèvres, la joue, l'oreille, le creux du cou, l'épaule. Puis il fit passer ses doigts sous le t-shirt et caressa tendrement la fine cicatrice verticale qui marquait les abdominaux d'Akane. Il passa et repassa ses doigts sur la marque avec douceur, faisant soupirer Akane de bien-être.

-Je vais régner sur le sommet le premier.

-T'en fais pas je serais pas bien loin crois-moi ? Tu vas … hoqueta le brun sous une toute autre caresse, pas…attendre longtemps hmmmm.

-Puis qui sait on jouera peut-être de nouveau côte à côte l'année prochaine, susurra Hitonari à son oreille d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

-Gagne ce match, on verra après, sale frimeur.

Hitonari sourit contre sa peau et entreprit de laisser sa marque sur la peau colorée du cou.

-Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi l'autre tâchon t'appelles Baby-chan ? se rappela soudain Tachibana.

-Pas parce que j'ai dit oui. Mon frère a cru bon de raconter une vieille histoire de famille à Takaiwa et aux autres quand ils sont entrés en cycle supérieur.

-Je vais lui démonter la gueule la prochaine fois. Y aura plus que moi pour t'appeler baby-chan, gronda le brun.

Hitonari s'amusa de la jalousie d'Akane et lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres.

-Hitonari me suffit, tu sais.

-Ouais mais ça sonne bien baby-chan, répliqua Akane en essayant de l'embrasser un plus.

-Dans ce cas, je peux le garder pour toi ou je t'appelle Poussin à la place. C'est toi qui voit, proposa le blond.

-Hitonari ça sonne très bien tu trouves pas ?

oOo  
Il sortait d'une séance de révisions éreintante. Il était mort. Si ce n'était pas pour rejoindre plus vite les sommets en entrant à Tezuka, Akane se serait bien passer de ce calvaire.

Il errait dans les rues depuis un moment déjà. Il savait qu'au dortoir, tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient occupés à la même chose. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils lui enregistreraient cette "finale historique"

L'air était doux et chaud et de lointains embruns embaumaient l'air. Il regarda sa montre et la boule dans son estomac s'agita un peu plus. Il commençait à regretter les papillons des jours passés. Un brusque coup de vent le fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Un ballon rouge flottait de plus en plus haut, devenant plus petit à mesure qu'il grimpait. Il sourit et soudain quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone. Ca devait être terminé maintenant. Il s'amusa une seconde en regardant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Alors ?

Owari  
Le 21 novembre 2005


End file.
